Star Trekkin
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: The Torchwood team goes to see a certain new movie and Jack has a theory about Kirk and Spock. Meanwhile, Kirk introduces his first officer to a certain Sci-fi show which Spock finds illogical. Kirk/Spock, Janto and a little Gwen Bashing.
1. Star Trekkin

This was sort of my attempt to both increase my writing of my favourite pairing (Jack/Ianto forever!) and write a tribute to the ULTIMATE fan pairing Kirk/Spock. Plus, it is my first really attempt at hard-core Gwen bashing. I just hope everything goes well. Plus, I always pictured Ianto as a closet Trekkie (Since he has the manic sense of humour which most sci-fi fans seem to have)

WARNING: MAJOR spoilers for the latest movie Star Trek XI. Plus, I should remind everyone that this is Slash (Although not graphic) If its not your cup of tea then you really shouldn't be here. And there is Gwen Bashing. I'm sorry if you don't like it but this is my fic and I can do whatever I want with her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood and don't own Star Trek (In fact, I wasn't even born when Star Trek: The Original Series was popular. I just grew up with Trekkies for parents)

-----------

Jack was excited. In fact, he was almost bouncing in his seat. It had been ages since he had been to a real cinema, sat in the dark and waited with excitement for the movie to start. But he couldn't take all the credit. It had been Gwen's idea really. She had thought it would be a good way to relax after the stress the team had recently faced with the death of two of their team mates and the end of the world at the hands (If they even had them) of the Daleks. Jack had instantly agreed, leading to a search through the news papers for the perfect film. Gwen had put in her vote for 'Ghosts of a Girlfriends Past' However; Jack didn't think he could face a chick-flick again. He had already allowed Gwen to drag the team off to the movies once. It had taken him 'days' to stop feeling uncomfortable around Ianto after watching 'The Sex in the City Movie'. Ianto. Jack glanced over at the younger man, the Welshman's expression suggesting he was also trying to repress that particular memory. Jack glanced down at the paper again. A movie title caught his eye. He read it, slowly grinning as he remembered and incident only a few days earlier.

_Jack and Ianto had been fooling around in the tea room after hours when a particularly rough_ _embrace had sent them both flying to the floor, the remote tumbling down next to them. They had both ignored the tv flickering on and continued their activities. In fact, it wasn't until later, when Jack had returned from collecting food from the kitchen, that he noticed it. _

_Ianto had seated himself on the couch, his shirt still showing the wrinkles from the floor, the remote resting on his lap, his eyes glued to the screen. Sliding across the couch to rest against his lover, Jack turned his eyes to the screen._

"_What ya watching?" he asked, his nose rubbing against Iantos neck._

"_Star Trek: Next Generation" Ianto replied._

_Jack turned to the screen, watching the 'special effects' suggesting a futuristic reality. He had heard of the show before but it had never really interested him._

"_Next Generation?" he asked. _

_Beside him, Ianto shrugged._

"_It's a spinoff of an old science fiction classic. I use to watch the original Star Trek as a kid."_

_Jack grinned at the mental image of Ianto as a kid._

_In silence, they continued to watch the episode, Jack relaxing as the plot unravelled, enjoying the story as the crew of the star ship battled against strange aliens. Finally, the titles ended. Slowly, Jack stood up and stretched. The tv flashed a green warning, a movie trailer. Jack felt, rather than saw Ianto sit up, his eyes glued to the screen. Turning, Jack saw the words flash across the screen. 'Star Trek' it read 'In Cinemas Now'._

_Grinning, Ianto lent back against the couch. _

Jack hadn't thought much about that part of the night, other memories of their time together taking priority.

However, the moment he saw the ad in the paper, Jacks mind had flashed back the slow, happy grin which had spread across Iantos face the moment the trailer had played.

Jack put the paper down.

"I've decided. We are going to see Star Trek" he said allowed, enjoying the small smile Ianto sent him and ignoring the pout from Gwen.

----------

The team entered the cinema, a tense twenty minutes later. Gwen had spent the whole ride complaining that they should go and see a movie all three of them wanted to see, not just Jack. Ianto hadn't helped the situation by informing Gwen that he too, wanted to see the film and that, if she wasn't interested, she could go home. Gwen had crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the floor.

"Typical Ianto has to be a bloody Trekkie" she muttered, just within Jacks hearing.

Jack had just rolled his eyes at her behaviour.

Finding seats wasn't too difficult. The movie was a late night showing and very few people were around. The team made their way to the middle isle, Gwen first, then Jack, with Ianto following him.

Once seated, Jack decided to ask Ianto his nagging question.

"So, what's this film about?"

Beside him, Gwen almost chocked on her popcorn.

"You don't know?" she hissed at him.

Jack ignored her, looking at Ianto for an answer.

Ianto gave a small shrug.

"I believe it is the origin story of two of the most famous characters in the Star Trek universe. Captain James T Kirk and Mr Spock."

"Mr Spock?" Jack asked, but was shushed as the lights went off and the film began.

----------

The Torchwood team managed to make in a quarter of the way through the film before Jack, being Jack, started asking questions. They were watching the scene where Kirk was being disciplined for cheating. It only took a glance between the two main characters to set Jack off.

"Oh, I get it!" he whispered loudly "Kirk and Spock are sleeping together!"

On Jacks left, Ianto let out a little giggle, while on Jacks right, Gwen began chocking again.

"No they are not, Jack!" she whispered angrily.

"Come on Gwen." Jack replied, excited that he had worked things out. "The sexual tension is huge"

Even in the dark, both men could see Gwen's glare.

----------

A few action scenes later and Jack was trying hard not to look at Gwen's triumphant face, as on the screen, Spock made out with Uhura in a lift. Glancing over at Ianto, he couldn't help but notice the young Welshman's look of shock. A snap decision was all it took. Jack reached towards his partner and pulled Ianto into a kiss. The kiss lasted for a few moments before Ianto pulled away.

"Jack!" he whispered.

"Sorry, but they were giving me ideas." Jack replied, grinning.

Ianto gave him a small smile.

"After the movie Captain. I really want to watch this."

Pouting slightly, Jack fell back into his seat, but left his hand resting on Ianto's thigh.

On his other side, Gwen sunk down into her seat.

----------

A few scenes later, and much feeling of his partner, much to Ianto's dismay, Jack had relaxed back into the film. Kirk had been marooned on an ice world by Spock in what Jack had mentally labelled, a lovers tiff, and was being chased by a huge ice monster. He watched as the creature was driven off by a new character. He hadn't expected Ianto's gasp of surprise as the older character revealed himself.

"No Way!" the Welshman whispered loudly.

Jack turned to stare at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ianto didn't take his eyes away from the screen.

"It's Spock. The original Spock!" Ianto whispered back, almost bouncing in his seat in excitement.

Jack turned back to the screen. A few tense minutes and a mind meld later, and Jack had swung back to his theory.

"Of course Kirk looks shocked." He proclaimed "The older Spock probably just showed him memories of them going at it."

Neither of the men turned around as Gwen growled under her breath.

-----------

Another few minutes and the introduction of a rather cute Scotsmen later, and Jack was at it again, as Kirk provoked Spock enough to lash out at him.

"You know, I don't mind a little roughing up every now and again" he muttered in Ianto's direction.

Gwen turned around in her seat.

"Of gods sack Jack. Kirk and Spock are not together and you are the only person in the universe who seems to think they are!" She angrily whispered.

With a slow smile, Ianto lent over Jacks lap towards Gwen.

"Actually Gwen, the theory that Kirk and Spock are together is one of the oldest and most popular ideas in any creative fandom. In fact, they are considered the ultimate Slash pairing."

Jacks ears pricked up.

"Slash?" he asked.

"A homosexual relationship created or encouraged in creative fiction."

Jack grinned.

"So what we have is Slash?" he asked, deliberately misunderstanding.

"No Jack. What we have is real. And no one can ever deny it." Ianto replied.

He glanced over at Gwen, who looked ready to kill someone.

"Shut up and watch the movie. You were the one who wanted to see it." She hissed at him.

----------

The movie finally ended, with Jack only managing one more comment, when Spock requested and was given the roll of Commander of the Enterprise. It was something along the lines of.

"Well, at least they can share the bed."

The team made their way outside into the cold Cardiff Street, Gwen still glaring daggers at both her co-workers, her normal air of superiority returning, despite the fact that she was the lowest ranked member of the team (Ianto had encouraged her to believe that she was second in command, in order to keep her out of his hair, despite her being the least experienced of any Torchwood operative he had ever met).

"I'm going to call my 'husband'" she snapped at the two of them.

Turning on her heels, Gwen stomped off into the night.

Jack ignored her and placed a hand on Ianto's hip.

"You know" he whispered in the Welshmen's ear. "We are sort of like those two. The dashing, rebellious and heroic captain, and his cute, logical and intelligent second in command."

Ianto lent into Jacks chest.

"Perhaps Captain" he muttered in his best 'dead-pan' voice. "It would be logical for us to retire to a more secluded spot?"

Jack gave a small laugh against Ianto's neck.

"Fine, but you are going to teach me the Vulcan Salute."

"Of course Captain." Ianto whispered as he turned against Jacks chest and wrapped his arms around the Time Agents neck. "Thrusters on Full"

----------

Anyone who has seen the latest movie would recognise that last line as the comment made by Spock Prime as he watched Kirk receive his medal. I always thought it sounded a little too sexual to ignore.


	2. Torchwooding

Please don't ask where this chapter came from because I honestly don't know. It just sort of happened. Basically, I decided to show everything from the other side. So, Kirk and Spock watching Torchwood (Cos I can imagine Jim Kirk really loving Torchwood)

It is Kirk/Spock pairing, as well as Jack/Ianto, and a little Gwen bashing (Cos Spock finds her illogical)

Spoilers: Only for the first series of Torchwood (Cos it would have taken too long to add the second series and I am pretending the third series never happened)

Also, I am not too sure of my version of Spock, so I apologise in advance for that one.

-----------

"_Space Port 5 to_ _Enterprise, you are clear to launch"_

The voice called over the comm, as the ship glided out of the dock.

On the bridge, Captain James Tiberius Kirk grinned.

The Enterprise had been docked at Space Port 5 for the last 72 hours (71.42 according to Spock) and Jim was eager to get back out into space and begin the new mission.

"Mr Sulu. Lay in a course to Talos 4" he said, still grinning.

"Yes Captain" Sulu replied, trying to hide his own grin of relief at finally being allowed to leave the Space Port.

"Course laid in." He said finally, as the ship glided through space, putting distance between its crew and the Space Port. "At warp 4, we should arrive in approximately 26 hours."

Jim nodded. Normally, he would be annoyed by the prospect of 26 hours of nothing to do, but this time, he was excited.

"Take us out Mr Sulu" he said.

Turning his chair slightly, Jim faced Sulu's partner in crime.

"Mr Chekov, please send a ship wide announcement and take the comms. If anyone needs me, I will be in my quarters."

Chekov grinned at his captain before turning to begin his duties. Standing up, Jim sighed and stepped off the risen platform which held the captains chair, his eyes resting briefly on those of his first officer. Spock had turned in his seat and was watching his captain with those dark, alien yet human eyes. Jim grinned and slapped the Vulcan on the back as he passed, enjoying the way Spock's eyebrow rose in hidden amusement. Unable to resist, Jim winked at his friend (And unknown to the rest of his crew, his lover) as the turbo-lift doors closed around him, blocking his view.

----------

Arriving at his quarters at almost a run, Jim felt the excitement build. He narrowly avoided injury as he skidded to a halt by the desk. Glancing down, Jim Kirks smile became almost impossibly wide.

It had taken him months to gain these items and he planned to enjoy them while he still could.

Sitting in a neat pile on Jim's desk, were a set of disks, commonly referred to in the 21st century (where they originated) as Blue Ray DVDs. Next to the disks sat a hi-definition Blue Ray player, the various wires already connecting to Jim's computer screen.

Still grinning, Jim angled the screen so he could sit on the small couch he kept in his quarters and slid a disk into the player.

Then, gripping the remote control in one hand, Jim dived onto the couch, almost falling as the cushions moved under him. Turning back to the screen, he increased the volume as the voice over began.

_Torchwood. Outside the government, beyond the police, above the United Nations. Tracking down alien life on Earth and arming the human race against the future. The twenty-first century is when everything changes. And you've got to be ready._

----------

Jim had been nine the moment he had discovered that he was a fan of the 21st century television genre known as Science-fiction.

It had started out as a poorly thought out attempt at bonding between Jim, his older brother Sam and their step-dad Frank.

In his youth, Frank had enjoyed a long running series called 'Doctor Who' and, one night shortly after his wife had left earth he had dragged both boys into watching it with him. Sam had complained through the whole ordeal. Jim, on the other hand, had been captivated. The complex story of time travel and the mystery of the alien known only as the Doctor had sucked him in and soon, young Jim Kirk was hooked.

Although Jim hated Frank in principle (After all, the man was trying to replace HIS father) and often went out of his way to irritate the older man, every night, at seven o'clock, the two could be found in front of Frank's old tv set, watching the next episode.

Then Jim turned ten, and his life changed. In a rare display of affection outside of their Dr Who time, Frank had tracked down two 'spin off' series. The first one, 'The Sarah Jane Adventures' hadn't interested Jim in the slightest. However, the other series, 'Torchwood' did.

The lead character, Captain Jack quickly became Jim's idol, and many times Jim found himself measuring his own life to that of the fictional time agent.

It was also Captain Jack, who Jim blamed for his sexual mis-adventures.

However, Jack's life did give Jim hope. As Jack had found his partner Ianto, Jim knew he too would one day find his own partner. Someone who wouldn't be turned off by his flirty nature and would be forgiving of his mis-conduct. Someone who would help him, no matter what, and would treasure that little spark inside him which was James Kirk.

And then Jim met Spock. Like Jack and Ianto, the two had been forced to work together in insane conditions, (After all, a rabid pterodactyl and an insane Romulan weren't all that different really) and had built up a friendship because of it. A friendship which had later developed into a love which defined them both.

----------

Jim was half way through the first episode, entitled 'Everything Changes' when a knock on the door pushed him back into reality.

He sighed, pausing the DVD.

"Come in" he called, pushing himself into a sitting positing on the couch so he could see his guest.

The door slid open and Spock entered slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the room. He paused a step from the couch and held out a PADD to Jim.

"Captain, I thought it logical to bring you the shipping reports before I finish my shift." He said, nodding to the PADD.

Jim took it from the outstretched hand and nodded, throwing it on the bed without a second glance. Spock stared at the PADD for a moment, as if contemplating forcing Jim to do his work. Jim grinned.

"So, you are off shift?" he asked, leaning back on the couch.

Spock nodded.

"That is correct Captain." He replied, tucking his hands behind his back.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"What have I told you about called me Captain when we are both off duty?" he asked, deliberately trying to irritate his lover.

If it were possible, Spock looked ashamed.

"My apologies....Jim." he said, almost muttering.

Jim grinned, suddenly seeing how he could use this to his advantage.

"Tell you what Spock. I will forgive you if you sit down and watch this with me." He said, patting the empty seat next to him. After all, he was dying to see how his repressed Vulcan would deal with the blatant sexuality which was Torchwood.

Spock looked hesitant for a moment before stepping forward, taking the offered seat. Jim grinned and fiddled with the remote, starting the episode from the beginning. Then, almost casually, he relaxed against Spock, only halting his movements when he was seated comfortably with his head in Spock's lap, trapping the man beneath him.

----------

Surprisingly, it was Jim who was the first to comment on the tv show. Jack had just made a pass at Ianto in front of the rest of the team when Jim found himself glancing up at Spock.

"I like how Jack will make a casual pass at Ianto. It makes everything seem more comfortable."

Spock nodded. "Indeed." He muttered, his eyes fixed on the screen. "However, should it continue, it could logically impede productivity."

Jim grinned.

"So what would you do if I told you I liked your clothes when we are on the bridge with Alpha shift?" he asked playfully.

It took Spock less than a second to form his answer.

"I would ask if you were feeling alright and if I deemed it otherwise, I would have you escorted to the medi-bay and ask Doctor McCoy to examine you."

Jim winced.

"Ouch."

----------

The second interruption was Spocks. The first episode had ended, and Jim was fiddling with the remote when the Vulcan spoke up.

"I find it illogical" he said in his thoughtful voice (Which to most, sounded exactly like his normal voice.) "That someone with no prior training or knowledge could be incorporated into a professional unit like that which is portrayed."

Jim raised an eyebrow in confusion. For once, he had no idea what his friend was talking about. Seeing the look, Spock almost sighed, as he tried once again to explain.

"The character of Gwen is illogical to me. I cannot understand how a professional team such as Torchwood could allow her access to such important information."

Jim felt his mouth fall open.

"Spock. Are you telling me that you don't like Gwen?" he asked, sounding shocked.

Spock shrugged. "I am unsure at this point, what I feel for her. However, her recent portrayal has not been favourable."

Jim grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't like her."

----------

The next episode, called 'Day One' ended without a comment passing between them, despite Spock's tense reaction to the sex scene. However, once the titles began, Jim glanced at his partner.

"So, what do you think now?" he asked.

Spock glanced down at him.

"I find the character of Gwen illogical and..." He paused, trying to find the right word. "Irritating" he finished.

Jim grinned.

"You want to know a secret?" he asked. He didn't wait for Spock to reply. "I don't like Gwen either."

----------

The next episode passed without comment, and the next and the next. In fact, it wasn't until the eighth episode, entitled "They Keep Killing Suzie" before Spock spoke up again. Jim was spread out along the couch, his head still resting on Spocks lap, his hand rubbing against Spocks in what both knew to be the Vulcan version of a passionate kiss.

"I am having difficulty comprehending the relationships between the characters." He stated.

Jim glanced up.

"How so?" he asked.

"The character of Gwen in particular is perplexing. She claims to be in a stable relationship with her partner, yet she is also intermit with Doctor Harper, whom it was suggested, was once intermit with Miss Sato. Normally, I can comprehend such a relationship, although I do not approve of such disrespect. However, from my observations, I have noticed that she also wants an intermit relationship with Captain Harkness, who it is suggested, is in a relationship with Mr Jones. It is confusing to me."

Jim gave a small laugh.

"You're observations are correct. Gwen is screwing around with Owen and is seriously lusting after Jack. The only problem is that Jack isn't interested in Gwen, since he is in a relationship with Ianto. Plus, Jack doesn't love Gwen."

Spock nodded; glad he was able to finally understand the issue.

"Perhaps it would be logical for Gwen to cease her interest in the Captain."

Jim nodded. "Logical, but she won't. She is a bit thick really. I don't think she ever really noticed that Jack wasn't interested in her."

Spock nodded.

----------

Finally, the end titles of the last episode rolled by. With a sigh, Jim turned off the screen and stretched out on Spock's lap.

"So, at the end of the series, what are your thoughts?"

Spock looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well Jim. While watching, I did find it curious to note the similarities between Doctor Harper and our own Doctor McCoy."

Jim snorted with laughter.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, they are both seemingly bad tempered and assertive, yet are undeniably intelligent and in the end, loyal to their team."

This time Jim didn't both trying to hide his laughter.

"You are right about that Spock." He said, giggling. "Anything else?"

"The character of Captain Harkness reminds me of you." He stated.

Jim sat up. "Really?" he asked.

Spock nodded. "Indeed. You are both forthright and assertive. You both give the impression of a lax style of leadership yet have complete control over all situations and you both jump into situations which you don't fully understand."

"I think what you meant to say is that we are both brave and extremely good looking." Jim replied.

Spock remained silent, watching Jim.

"There is another similarity between us." Jim offered.

Spock gave him a questioning look.

Jim drew closer, his face only centimetres from Spocks.

"We both fell for the smartest, best looking and most organised guy we met."

Jim grinned and leant over and kissed Spock hard.

After a few minutes, he drew away.

"I wonder what you would look like in a suit." He muttered.

----------

Finished. Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. I did try my hardest to get the characters right, but I don't know.


End file.
